I give up
by altrilast13
Summary: Lucy had always love Rogue but the Shadow Dragon Slayer just didn't know about it. After hearing the news about Rogue having a gf, Lucy started to avoid him. Will Lucy ever have a chance to tell him that she loves him? The sequel is finally out: There's always a sunshine(the sequel)


**I give up**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was there when he shed his first tear. I was there when he finally got accepted into his dream school. I was there when he had his first break up with a certain girl he once loved. I was always there in good and bad times for him and he was, too. He was there to comfort me after I was rejected by my first love. Yes, he sometimes criticizes my work but he says it in a gentler way than other people would do. He and I never leave from each other's presences with no reason to do so. We would be always the first person to know each other's secret. We were like brother and sister until I suddenly develop feelings for him. I kept it a secret since I don't want to ruin our amazing friendship. A friendship that could only happen once in a lifetime. I thought if I amazed him with my talents, kindness and hard work, he might, he just might; fall in love with me, too. But wishes cannot always be granted, right?

**Flashback**

"Lucy! Lucy! I have great news!"

I turned around, looking at the person who just called. He was running towards me with his signature smile on his face. I felt my heart fluttered in joy whenever I see his cute smile. Scratch that, everything about him makes my heart flutter with joy. His smile, his crimson eyes, his shaggy black hair, heck my heart even skips a beat when I see his adorable green little cat. Since I was too focus on how cute he was, I didn't notice that he was already inches away from my face.

"Lucy? Are you alright? You're temperature is kind of hot at the moment."

I finally snapped out when I realized that he was leaning his forehead onto mine. Being surprised and all, I accidentally pushed him away from me. He gave me a confused look since it was weird for me to do so because when we were kids he and I would do this to each other to feel each other's temperature.

"Are you okay, Lucy? You're acting weird all of the sudden."

I turned around to see him eye to eye; he was looking at me with worried looks. I was stunned with his handsome face. I was yet again speechless within his presence.

_Why did he have to be so damn handsome?_ I thought. But my thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly noticed that both of my hands were still placed on his well-built chest and one of his hands was holding both of my hands and the other was placed around my waist. I felt blood gushing its way to my face, creating an obvious blush on my face. He didn't seem to notice our awkward yet romantic position since his crimson eyes were still gazing upon my hazel orbs. He was a bit too worried about my health than to what he was doing to me at the moment. This was another reason why I love him; he'll get really worried about people than thinking about what he was doing. We stayed in this position for quite awhile until some people passed by, giving us weird looks.

"Sorry about that Lucy."

His grip on my hands had finally let go while his hand on my waist also did the same. I became a bit depressed when he had let go of my body but I smiled when I saw him smiling at me. He _never_ fails to make me smile.

Never.

"What was the good news you were suppose to tell me?" I suddenly remembered why he even came to me. He came to me to tell me something important. Even he has his arrogant blonde guy friend, he would always tell me about his important secrets first.

"Oh yeah! Come with me. I want to tell you somewhere private."

As usual, when we have a secret to tell we would always go to our most secretive place: the big tree at the park where my apartment is. The black-haired boy held my hand and started to drag me to the park. I was yet again delighted with his sudden physical contact. While going to the park, he and I were still holding hands. To him it might be an ordinary thing to do but for me, it was like a couple thing. I could feel a blush had just crept its way to my face. Rogue looked at me and gave one of a kind smile that was only meant for me. He really made me super happy that time that I almost want to die and go to Rogue heaven.

As we arrived at the park, Rogue and I headed to a bench below the big Sakura tree. It was such a beautiful afternoon; the park was full of children and couples, kids were playing and smiling and couples were all lovey dovey as usual. I sometimes envy the sight of the couples whenever Rogue and I come to the park, they just make me want to have someone special, too.

"Lucy? Lucy-chan, are you okay?" Rogue might have noticed that I wasn't paying attention. I immediately redirected my head to his direction. Who knew that his face will get even more handsome every time you look at it?

"I'm sorry Rogue. So what did you wanted to tell me anyway?" I was getting all sweaty and nervous, waiting for Rogue's response. Rogue smiled at me before he started talking.

"Lucy, you're my best friend. You've always been there for me whenever I get into trouble at the guild or whenever I need someone to talk to. In short, you've been always with me." He beamed at me before continuing his sentences. "We even shared a lot of secrets that only the two of us knows. Sting would even be the second person to know. So what I'm saying is I have another secret to tell you." He smiled at me.

It's the third time he smiled at me and I swear his smile never gets old. Rogue inhaled the warm afternoon breeze before he continues.

"Lucy, I have to confess to you something. I realized that I am deeply in love with one of my precious friends and I just realized it now. I always thought that maybe the emotion that I was feeling was just a feeling of respect but now I realized it was the feeling which everyone enjoys to have. Love. Lucy, I'm only in love with someone and it was time I told that special someone."

Here it comes. The confession of love. My heart is beating so fast. I couldn't wait anymore. I eagerly held onto his hand and waited for him to continue.

"Lucy… I love… Yukino." My eyes widened after hearing another girl's name.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Lucy's eyes widened after hearing Yukino's name instead of hers. She quickly took away her hand from Rogue's and looked at him, surprised.

"And the best thing is that when I confessed to Yukino, she gladly accepted me." Rogue continued, not noticing Lucy's facial expression after hearing his now revealed secret. After finally finishing his sentences, Rogue looked at his best _friend_ and was surprised to see tears rolling down from her hazel eyes.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Rogue was too oblivious to know that his words were the reason for her tears. Rogue hugged his best friend, attempting to calm her down but Lucy just pulled away from the _friendly _hug. Before Rogue could react to Lucy's behavior, Yukino arrived. Seeing that her best friend's sight was now redirected towards the other Celestial mage, Lucy immediately ran away.

"Hi Rogue-kun!" Yukino said, running towards Rogue to hug him. Rogue gladly hugged his girlfriend but his thoughts were still focus on Lucy's reaction.

"Rogue, where's Lucy-sama going? I haven't gotten a chance to say hi to her." Yukino said, her hands were still placed on Rogue's neck. Rogue didn't answered Yukino as a question was still stuck on his head. _Lucy what did I do to hurt you?_

****End of Flashback****

_Still Normal ._

Lucy finally arrived at her house, crying. She slowly walked towards her bed and lay down. As she lay down on her bed, she quietly cried on her pink pillow which Rogue gave her for her 17th birthday. After a few minutes, Lucy lifted her head and saw a picture of her and Rogue together. After seeing the picture, she stopped crying and tried to reach for the picture.

"Rogue *sniff* I thought you were the one." Lucy was now in a sitting position on her bed, still looking at the picture. "Even though you love her, my feelings will never change." Lucy ended up crying again until she fell asleep, still holding onto the picture.

Weeks had passed after Rogue saw Lucy. Every time he goes to Lucy's house, she would always be gone without notice. Even though Lucy was avoiding him, he would never stop going to her apartment and guild to check on her.

"Rogue? You're here again?" Mirajane spotted the Shadow Dragon Slayer roaming around near Lucy's apartment as she was about to go back to the guild.

"Hn-? Mirajane-san… I guess so. I won't stop coming here until I can finally talk to Lucy." Rogue's facial expression saddened and Mirajane noticed this. Mirajane walked towards Rogue and smiled at him.

"If you want, you can come with me to the guild. This time of day I'm sure that Lucy will be there." Rogue's expression brightened up after hearing the Take Over mage's suggestion.

As they arrive at the guild, Rogue smiled at the sight of his best friend, smiling. Rogue thanked Mirajane for inviting him to the guild and quickly ran towards Lucy. Natsu, who was sitting next to his girlfriend, Lisanna, smelled the familiar scent of Rogue.

"Hey Lucy! Rogue's here." Natsu gave Lucy a serious look. Of course, being Lucy's best friend Natsu already knows what happened between the Celestial Mage and the Shadow Dragon Slayer a few weeks ago. Lucy nodded at Natsu and walked away from where she was currently sitting on. Rogue was surprised when he saw Lucy walking to the back entrance of the guild.

"Lucy-" Rogue was stopped when Natsu stood right in front of him.

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I was stopped when Natsu stood right in front of me.

"Natsu-san, I need to talk to Lucy right now." I was again stopped when Natsu blocked the way with his hands.

"I won't let you hurt my nakama again."

_Hurt. Again. I would never hurt Lucy in any way._

"Natsu… I never hurt Lucy and I never thought of doing so."

"Tch. That's what you think." Natsu was getting irritated at me. "Don't you even know about Luce's feelings for you?"

_Feelings? What did he meant by that?_

"Natsu, remember what Lucy said." Lisanna tried to calm her angered boyfriend.

"I know Lisanna but I just don't want to see Lucy being sad again." Natsu finally calmed down when Lisanna hugged him from the back. Loosening her grip from their hug, Lisanna walked in front of me.

_Slap._

"I'm sorry Rogue but Natsu's right. I don't want to see her sad, too. That's the reason for the slap." Lisanna's features darkened. "Rogue I think you should leave now. You have no more reason to stay if Lucy's not here anymore."

As I walk out of the Fairy Tail guild, I could feel everyone glaring at me. On my way to the train station, I passed by Lucy's apartment to check out if she was there. With enough luck, she was there. When I saw her, she was panting very fast and beads of sweat were visible on her forehead. She looked at me but not with the facial expression that I was expecting. When she looked at me she looked disgusted and hurt.

"Lucy…" Before I could even reach for her, she quickly opened her apartment door and entered the house, slamming the door in front of me.

"Lucy, hear me out! I'm really sorry for what I did to you. You're my best friend and will always be and being my best friend, I don't want you to get hurt no matter what." I slammed on the door like crazy, not caring of people's stares.

I heard a big thump sound on the other side of the door. I assume that Lucy already slid down on the floor. Hearing that, I gave up on slamming the door. I turned around and saw a few people looking at me but I didn't care. I silently walked to the train, wearing my not so usual poker face. When I got into the train, I didn't felt any motion sickness since I was too worried about Lucy.

When I arrived at the guild, I spotted Yukino sitting with the others. I slowly walked towards them and sat next to my girlfriend. She gave me a quick peck on my cheek, unnoticing my sad features.

"Hn-? What's the matter Rogue? You seem down than usual." At least Sting noticed that I wasn't acting the usual me.

"Really? I didn't notice." I was kinda surprised that my own girlfriend didn't notice my unusual behavior.

"It's nothing, really." I said. I didn't want them to know about Lucy.

"It's Lucy, huh?" Sting has to know me oh so well, hasn't he?

"Kind of but I don't want to talk about her right now. Yukino and I have to go anyway." I took Yukino's hand and held onto it while we walked out of the guild.

**Normal P.O.V.**

When Rogue and Yukino were out of sight Rufus stood up and walked out of the guild.

"Where's he going?" Minerva asked.

"Who knows? Want another drink?" Orga asked, opening another bottle.

"Hey! That's my bottle!" Sting shouted.

_~~At Lucy's apartment~~_

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_You're my best friend and will always be._

He doesn't know how much that hurt me.

_I don't want you to get hurt._

That kind of cheered me up a little.

I was still in the same position before Rogue even left. I was just sitting down, leaning on the door and just hugging my own knees.

"Maybe it's selfish and mean of me for not even giving Rogue a chance to know." I said to myself.

I stood up from my sitting position and went upstairs. I quickly looked for the communications lacrima crystal that Mirajane gave me last week. When I finally saw it I quickly tried to contact Rogue via lacrima.

"L-lucy?" Rogue's tone was a mixture of sadness and surprise.

"Rogue, I need to-" Before I could say another word, Yukino appeared next to Rogue.

"Lucy-sama! Hello!" Yukino gave me a wide smile as she wrapped herself in Rogue's right arm. The sight made me hurt in the inside.

"Hi Yukino." I faked a smile for her but Rogue would easily tell that it was just a fake.

"Lucy as you were saying." Rogue called for my attention.

"Oh… uhm… I'll tell you when I come to your place this afternoon. Ja'ne." I quickly ended our brief and not understandable conversation. I sighed at myself as I looked at my room.

"Guess I have to get ready then." I slowly went downstairs and took an umbrella from one of the stands. After getting the umbrella, I walked out of my apartment and headed for the train station.

_~~At Rogue and Sting's house (Normal P.O.V.)~~_

It took a while before Lucy knocked on the door. When the door was opened, Lucy was greeted by a bear hug. She smiled when she felt the warmth of the hug from her best friend. Releasing from the hug, Rogue took hold of Lucy's hand and led her inside the house.

"Lucy, I was really happy when you communicated with me after so many weeks." Rogue sat down next to Lucy, putting his arm around her. Lucy tried to stop herself to blush.

"And about what I did, I am really sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't know about your feelings and I'm also sorry for not even knowing about your problem. I am…" Rogue was stopped when Lucy put a finger right in front of his mouth.

"Rogue, I think that's enough sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry since I avoided you for the past few we—" Lucy stopped when she noticed some of Rogue's left side had a reddish mark.

"Rogue what happened to you? Who did this to you?" Lucy frantically asked. "Did this happen at the guild? I'm really sorry if it hurt." Lucy placed a hand on the left part of his face and caressed it for awhile.

"Don't worry about it Lucy. I kind of deserved it." Rogue touched Lucy's hand and removed it from his face and moved it to his hand. "I'm kind of glad that you noticed it. Not even Sting or Yukino noticed it. Please continue on what you were supposed to tell me earlier." Lucy gave Rogue a gentle smile and started to confess.

"Rogue, you're a great guy. You're nice, smart, caring, strong and _cute_. Every girl would gladly accept you as their boyfriend. It hurts me whenever I see you down every time a girl used to turn you down." Lucy gripped onto Rogue's hand as she continued. "In short, you're a really great choice to be someone's boyfriend and Yukino's really lucky to be loved by you."

"Lucy…"

"Rogue, please let me finish, please." Lucy gave Rogue a reassuring look and continued. "Rogue, to make things short all I wanted to tell you is that… that… I love you. I love you Rogue Cheney ever since we were young. I love you." Lucy absentmindedly kissed Rogue on the lips and didn't care about the fact of him having a girlfriend. After Lucy kissed Rogue, she said something that wasn't to be expected.

"Rogue, I loved you." Lucy's eyes softened. "The only reason I came here is to say that I am giving up on you. Rogue, you're my best friend and I don't want to force you to love me as much as you love Yukino. I know in time I will also find someone who'll love me so for now, I don't want to interfere with you and Yukino. I wish you two a happy relationship. Ja'ne!" Lucy quickly stood up and ran out of Rogue's house, leaving the Shadow Dragon slayer speechless. While Lucy ran for the door, Rogue could sense that she wasn't okay so he stood up and followed her.

"Lucy! Wait!" When Rogue reached for the door Lucy was nowhere to be found.

"Baka! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have figured out a way." Rogue said to himself. He was mad at himself for not knowing that a person so close had feelings for him but he didn't even know about it.

Lucy was now currently running towards the train station, crying. _At least I finally told him *sniff* how I really felt for him_ Lucy said to herself. While running to the train station, it started to rain and Lucy stopped running after the rain got heavier. She just stood at where she stopped and cried harder.

"Rogue you baka! Why didn't you notice my feelings before?" Lucy cried out. Drips of water fell unto her porcelain face and Lucy didn't care. She just wanted to cry one last time before forgetting about him. Suddenly Lucy didn't feel any water falling on her face so she stopped for awhile and saw a man holding an umbrella to shelter both of them.

"Lucy, I'm sorry." The man right in front of her hugged her. Before crashing into his chest, Lucy got a glimpse of blonde hair.

* * *

**Well, I finally finished it. Yay! Another RoLu fanfic... X3 hehe. I want to thank WolfieANNE for helping me about the lacrima thingy.(LOL) Also this is for my friend, rjanarielle, who has been waiting for a new :D**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you all like it and review it!(I accept all kinds of reviews: negative or positive cuz I'm just gonna laugh at the negative) BTW don't worry there'll be a sequel to this but in the sequel it will be a different guy. Guess whose the blonde guy~ **


End file.
